One fine night
by extremeshan81
Summary: ONE SHOT - Shannon & Jimmy win the tag team titles. Shannon's best friend Mia helps him celebrate. Rated M for graphic sexual scenes.


I thought I'd put this one out as a one shot after a vivid dream I had the other night

_**I thought I'd put this one out as a one shot after a dream I had the other night. This is close to how I dreamt it and it feels weird to see it in words. I hope you all enjoy it x**_

_**Warnings: Graphic sexual scenes**_

_**Shannon Moore, sadly, doesn't belong to me; the only character I own is Mia.**_

Please review

Putting his key card into the slot, Shannon watched for the green light and turned the handle. Slinging his bag on the floor by the chair, he headed toward the bed. Sitting down he pulled the belt from his shoulder, admiring it.

WWE Tag Team Champion Shannon Moore

He and Jimmy had really put on a show for the fans tonight, eventually overpowering their opponents to win the coveted titles. Sure, he hurt in places he didn't even know existed and he would be the proud owner of a lovely shiner tomorrow, but for tonight he didn't care, he had achieved his dream and that's all that mattered.

Too excited to sleep and unsure of what to do with himself, Shannon switched the lights off and picked up the TV remote and started flicking through the channels. Laying his head back down on the pillow, Shannon's thoughts drifted away from 'Scrubs' to the one person that he hadn't had a chance to celebrate his win with yet. Mia was his best friend; she had stood by his side for the last 7 years. She was with him every step of the way when he was struggling to break into the business that he loved, she was his support every time he took another knock back and she took him in without question when his marriage ended. He desperately wanted to hear her voice and see the look on her face when he showed her the belt, this is what they had been working so hard for and he needed to hear her tell him how proud she was of him, but her phone was going straight to voicemail and she was 200 miles away preparing for her show. Mia was a Diva in the company; unfortunately they were now on different brands, Mia being drafted to Raw last month. God, he missed her, just hanging out in the canteen or arguing over the music in the locker room. I'll get a flight out tomorrow and surprise her at Raw on Monday, he thought.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep he heard a tap on the door. Confused as to who would be knocking on his door at 1am, Shannon navigated through the darkness to investigate.

"_Hey champ, surprise!"_

Shannon stood open mouthed at Mia stood in the doorway. Shrieking, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her long legs around his waist. Leaning back she looked into his eyes.

"Shan.. I couldn't wait to see you next, I am so proud of you; I knew you could do it. Love you Sparky"

Mia placed a light kiss on Shannon's lips before returning her arms around his neck. Realising she wasn't letting go anytime soon, Shannon carried her into the room, kicking the door shut behind them. Shannon lowered Mia onto the bed and made to stand up so he could sit next to her. But Mia wouldn't release her hold on his neck, she pulled him back down, which resulted in him stumbling and pinning her onto the bed.

"Oh no you don't Sparky, you're not going anywhere"

Looking down into her face, Shannon smiled at her excitement. He was so glad to see her, there was no way he was getting to sleep now, she was hyper. Shannon realised he needed to move from his position real soon, his best friend she may be, but she was a beautiful woman and as good as he was at hiding his true feelings, his groin didn't live by that rule.

"Mia, you need to let me up"

The look in her eyes suddenly changed and she smiled at him mischievously.

"Why Shan? Aren't you comfortable?"

"_God Mia, please"_

Even if Mia hadn't, Shannon had definitely heard his voice break.

"Please what Shan?"

A moan escaped his lips as Mia squeezed her legs tighter around his waist. Rel4easing her hold around his neck, she placed her hands on Shannon's bare chest, letting them wander over his toned body before moving her hands up to his neck before stroking her thumb over his lips.

"Shan, I need to tell you something. I am head over heels in love with you, I always have been and I can't hide it any longer. Please tell me that you feel the same?"

Shannon's heart flipped over in his chest at her words, tears spilling from his eyes. He tried in vain to stop himself from shaking as he cupped her face with his strong hands.

"Mia, you have no idea how happy you've just made me, I love you Mia"

Shannon brushed his thumb over her cheek and smiled. Could this night get any better?

"So now we know how we feel, what are we gonna do about it?"

Shannon knew exactly what he wanted, but he had to play fair. Suppressing the urge to take her right there on the bed, Shannon replied.

"_That's your call Mia"_

"_Good, now quit squirming and show me how much you can love me Shan"_

Shannon didn't need any more encouragement than that. He meant to take it slowly, but his body wouldn't let him. Leaning down, he hesitated only momentarily before covering her lips with his own. He licked her bottom lip before gently tugging on it, Mia gasped at this, giving him the chance to explore her mouth with his tongue. Mia responded to him immediately and the kiss intensified. Finally they broke apart, gasping for breath, Mia lowered her head to his neck, running her tongue from the dip under his Adam's apple to his chin. She began placing kisses on his neck, nibbling gently at it before making her way along his jaw before reclaiming his mouth once again. Shannon groaned loudly and moved his hands to her waist, leaning back to admire her figure before slipping his hands under her top.

Shannon moved her top up and over her head, admiring the full breasts underneath, Christ she was gorgeous. Mia let out a moan that drove Shannon wild, all at once he had her bra off and his hands were touching her _"Please Shan" _Mia begged for his touch. Shannon's claimed a nipple in his mouth circling his tongue around it before moving to the other. Mia could feel his erection against her thigh and she knew she had to take control.

"Shan, wait, let me help you"

In one swift movement Mia transferred their bodies so that she was now straddling him. Her eyes roamed his physique, slowly coming to rest upon his cock. She placed her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and moved them down his legs. Shannon could feel his orgasm building as she used her hands and mouth to guide herself back up his thighs, gentle nips to the tender skin on the inside of his thigh were driving him crazy.

"_Shan.. Open your eyes, I want you to look at me while I pleasure you, so I can see what I'm doing to you"_

"_Jesus Christ Mia"_

That's as far as he got before her mouth closed over the tip of his cock, Shannon hips bucked forward and he gasped at the sensation. Looking into her eyes, Shannon watched as she used her hand to work the base of his cock, whilst her mouth captured him and her tongue began circling the tip.

"Oh God, baby I think I'm gonna…"

Mia withdrew her mouth before that could happen and slid back up Shannon's body, placing her lips over his. Without warning, Shannon flipped her over, his mouth exploring her neck and her breasts before his tongue found her stomach. Shannon began trailing light kisses down her toned stomach, the lower he got the more she squirmed, knowing just what she needed Shannon parted her thighs _"God Shan.._ _please baby.. I need, oh God I need.."_ Mia gasped as Shannon thrust his fingers into her, slow at first before increasing the pace _"Is that what you need Mia, right there?"_ Shannon moved his head down and his tongue met his target. Mia thrashed restlessly on the bed, the sensations all too much she tried to pull her hips away from him. Shannon shook his head and placed his free arm around them, rendering her unable to move. _"Shannon, I can't, it's too much.."_

Unable to contain himself any longer, Shannon relieved Mia of the rest of her clothes and moved her against the pillows. He moved himself between her legs and kissed her.

"_Tell me what you want Mia"_

"Shannon, please I need you"

"_What do you need me to do baby, say it for me"_

"_I need you inside of me Shan"_

Mia's breath caught in her throat as Shannon thrust into her _"Oh fuck baby"_ Shannon placed his hands on her hips as he began his slow rhythm _"More Shan, I need more"_ _"Be patient angel or it'll be over too soon"_ Mia reached down and took his balls in her hand, massaging them. Fuck slow he thought, Shannon increased the pace, groaning out her name as he thrust into her faster. Her hands were exploring his body and she jerked her hips with him to match each thrust, she was hungry for more _"Harder Shan, fuck me harder"_ Shocked to hear her speak like that, it was an incredible turn on, Shannon bucked his hips, holding on to the headboard for support, Shannon thrust into Mia with all he had, the sound of skin connecting and he smell of sweat overpowering.

"Shan, I'm nearly there baby, come with me"

Shannon growled and thrust into her, his breathing was heavy and he could feel the climax approaching. _"Oh fuck..Mia…" _he cried out her name as he thrust forward and they came together.

Shannon moved onto his side and pulled her to him.

"That was the best celebration I've ever had"

Mia giggled and kissed the top of his nose.

"_I aim to please, and it was worth the wait, now go to sleep, you must be knackered"_.

Shannon pulled the covers over them and cradled Mia in his arms.

"Goodnight Mia, I love you""I love you too Sparky"

_**I hoped you enjoyed it.**_

_**Would love it if someone reviewed it.**_


End file.
